oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Marsh
|image1=Emilyblankchild.png |caption1=Artwork by Komachichuu |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Eddsworld'' |creator=User:Komachichuu |full_name=Emily Marsh |alias(es)=Elise Dream Girl |birthplace=Unknown |residence=Unknown |species=Human |age=14 years old (Current) 16 years old (estimated Future) |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown }} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by Komachichuu. resides in the ''Eddsworld universe. Emily is a mysterious girl with unknown motives. She is the adopted daughter of Ava and Edd. For unknown reasons, she always is very quiet and was raised by overly strict yet protective parents. Being a common punching bag for other girls at her school, she brought matches to school one day and set a female classmate on fire. She was sent to juvenile detention but was bailed by her father with "she was merely defending herself." She ran away not even a week later and committed the crime of theft in order to stay alive on her own. Once she served her sentence, she was discharged at 14 years old. two passersby's noticed her around the neighborhood each day and adopted her; thinking with a common belief that she had no home. She was taught by herself and caused mayhem in the neighborhood due to boredom and "they needed it." Upon seeing this, Edd and Ava tried to help her in different ways. She was later on taken away to a new family and seen in the future. Emily has blonde hair with her eyes often obscured. When seen, they are brown or blue. She wears a full plain white dress. While physically having a blank expression, she seems happy around others; always having a smile on her face. She has a vendetta on some of her classmates and set one of them on fire with matches. She is patient but also curious about her surroundings. She sees no purpose in life other than to be present; standing in a crowd most times and does not believe she has a right to speak unless asked to. Emily causes trouble only because she is bored most times or because she is offered to do it in return for something. As she got older, she recognizes her different behavior and starts to observe children and peers around her age to know more about them. She takes on babysitting as a career. *'Copycat:' Having an obscured face and an unknown origin, Emily is able to change her eyes to match the ones in front of her. Always being different DNA from each individual, it makes searching for her by photograph and DNA more of a difficulty. *'Ava (P.H.R. 0768):' Ava is seen as an unnatural stepmother to her. Not knowing emotions well herself, she tends to go with the flow on what Emily chooses to do. *'Edd:' According to Emily, Edd is just someone in the background to her. She often notices his unusual behavior but finds it as normal in her point of view. However, she contradicts this feeling when Edd gets close to her. *'Matt:' Just like Ava, Matt dragged the newcomer along and they became friends to Matt's point of view. *'Tom:' Tom has the usual habit of not caring about Emily unless the great or good is involved. When witnessing Emily use her copycat ability on him, he is wary of what else she might do. Emily thinks of Tom as a regular drunk and doesn't believe his parents are actual objects. *'Tord:' She doesn't see anything good in what Tord does from day one. * Emily is created through a dream Komachichuu had. * It is possible she is the future child of Ava. This may also be false as Ava cannot reproduce. * Emily was copyrighted by Komachichuu to avoid any OC theft. EmilyMarshChild.png|Future Emily Emily and Elliot Cognizance.png|Emily's full reference sheet Category:Komachichuu's characters Category:Female characters Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral characters Category:Eddsworld characters Category:Fan characters Category:Characters Category:Humans